


[Podfic] With Somebody Who Loves Me

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, ash is whipped, shorter is the best friend and matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: When Shorter signed Ash up to take dance lessons without telling him just so that he doesn't have to go alone, Ash is, of course, furious and annoyed beyond reason.There's no way he's letting himself be dragged into this dance studio if he can already dance anyways!But when he lays eyes upon a group of boys, one boy specifically, he changes his mind completely. There's no way he's turning back now.Shorter smiles knowingly.Title from Whitney Houston's "I wanna dance with somebody"
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Banana Fish Mini Bang 2019





	[Podfic] With Somebody Who Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With somebody who loves me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466089) by [zyr (pxssnelke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/zyr). 



> This was training and now its edited and I thought why not post it? Please notice that this was one of the first things I recorded and is older already.
> 
> I hope you like it!

It’s one of those gorgeous spring days. The ones where the sun shines and because it’s still early in the year it is standing low so that the light shines into your eyes and you have to blink so you can see.  
The ones where the birds are singing in the trees and you instantly hear several unique songs as soon as you start paying attention to them.  
The ones where the cherry blossoms are still in full bloom while the first magnolia petals are already on the floor, next to forget-me-nots and columbines at the margins of the streets.  
The ones where the colours all are vibrant, but still toned down, pastel only speckled here and there with a bright flash of yellow or pink.  
The air smells fresh. Ash breathes in.

[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ATVo5hdfinEY3hxVqD9XaoVuQ353Ggc1/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Also make sure to look at the art in the original fic!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke


End file.
